On Basilisk Station
1900 PD - 1901 PD Summary :Having made him look the fool, she's been exiled to Basilisk Station in disgrace and set up for ruin by a superior who hates her. :Her demoralized crew blames her for their ship's humiliating posting to an out-of-the-way picket station. :The aborigines of the system's only habitable planet are smoking homicide-inducing hallucinogens. :Parliament isn't sure it wants to keep the place; the major local industry is smuggling; the merchant cartels want her head; the star-conquering, so-called "Republic" of Haven is Up to Something; and Honor Harrington has a single, over-age light cruiser with an armament that doesn't work to police the entire star system. :But the people out to get her have made one mistake. They've made her mad. References Characters Emily Alexander | Hamish Alexander | William Alexander | Arless | Ronald Bergren | Ariella Blanding | Braun | Mercedes Brigham | Bullard | Wallace Canning | Rafael Cardones | Cindy | Johan Coglin | Raoul Courvosier | Lucien Cortez | Sebastian D'Orville | Danforth | Lucy Danvers | Elaine Dumarest | Hayne Duvalier | Walter Frankel | George Fremont | Gagarin | Gheerinatu | Gowan | Grimaldi | Gustav XI | Horace Harkness | Sidney Harris | Alfred Harrington | Honor Harrington | Hartley | Heinrich Hauptmann | Klaus Hauptmann | Sonja Hemphill | Hightower | Matt Howard | Barney Isvarian | Edward Janacek | Michael Janvier | Jayne | Jenkins | Ruth Kleinmuller | Sharon Koenig | Kohl | William Levine | George Lewis | Allen Manning | Sally MacBride | MacDougal | Marisa | Estelle Matsuko | Alistar McKeon | Merker | Fritz Montoya | Isaac Newton | Nimitz | Panowski | Nikos Papadapolous | Amos Parnell | Rath | Michael Reynaud | Christopher Rodgers | Dominica Santos | Scott | Maxwell Stromboli | Lois Suchon | Duke Allen Sumervale | Denver Summervale | Prescott Tremaine | Andreas Venizelos | Sheridan Wallace | Carol Warner | Craig Warner | Frederick Warner | Keith Warner | Robert Warner | Sandra Warner | James Webster | Samuel Webster | Bryan Westerfeldt | Queen Adrienne | Queen Elizabeth III | King Roger I | Wolversham | Hiro Yammata | Pavel Young Starships * [[HMS Courageous|HMS Courageous]] * [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]] * [[HMS Hawkwing|HMS Hawkwing]] * [[HMS Implacable|HMS Implacable]] * [[HMS King Roger|HMS King Roger]] * [[HMS Manticore|HMS Manticore]] * [[HMMS Mondragon|HMMS Mondragon]] * [[HMS Osprey|HMS Osprey]] * [[HMS Star Knight|HMS Star Knight]] * [[HMS Warlock (CA-277)|HMS Warlock]] * ''Jason'' * LAC-113 * [[PMSS Astra|PMSS Astra]] * [[PMSS Sirius|PMSS Sirius]] Stations * Basilisk Traffic Control * HMSS Hephaetus * Junction Central * Orbital Warehouse BT14 Planets * Beowulf * Earth * Erewhon * Gryphon * Haven * Manticore * Medusa * Sigma Draconis * Sphinx Nations * Anderman Empire * Asgard * Basilisk * Erewhon * Mazapan * Midgard * Republic of Haven * Phoenix * Silesian Confederacy * Solarian League * Star Kingdom of Manticore Other Advanced Tactical Course | Advanced Tactical Course building | Admiral of the Green | Admiral of the Red | Admiralty Court | A.L. | Barony of High Ridge | Basilisk Terminus | Basingford Medical Center | Bekhnor | Beowulf Terminus | Buffalo (Beowulf) | Bureau of Ships | capsule | celery | Chief Justice of the Queen's Bench | Chief of Naval Operations (PRH) | Christy and Sons | cocoa | coffee | Combat Information Center | Commandant | Commanding Officer's Course | Conspicuous Gallantry Medal (RMN) | Cosmo's | counter-grav tubeway | County of New Kiev | Courageous class | Cromarty government | dolphin | Dolist | Duchy of Cromarty | Duchy of New Texas | Duchy of High Sligo | DuQuesne Plan | Duvalier Medical Associates | Earldom of North Hollow | Earldom of White Haven | Earth Time Standard | entry port | Erewhon Wormhole Junction | Erewhon System | Erewhon Terminus | Fifth Space Lord | fire control station | First Lord of Admiralty | First Space Lord | Fleet "E" Award | Fleet Logistics | Fourth Form Tactics | freshman | gravity generator | gremlin | gross system product | Gryphon Division | Hauptmann Cartel | Haven System | Hemlock | Hemlock (Manticore) | Hereditary President of the People's Republic of Haven | Home Fleet | hyper-capable | hyperspace | impeller band | impeller drive | impeller node | impeller wedge | inertial compensator | intrasystem | intercom screens | Jason Bay | jeune ecole | Kingdom of England | Knight of the Order of King Roger | Kodiak Maximus | Landing | Lords of Admiralty | Lord of Exchequer | Manticoran dollar | Manticore Centrist Party | Manticore Colony, LTD | Manticore Colony Trust | Manticore Conservative Association | Manticore Crown Loyalist Party | Manticore Division | Manticore Liberal Party | Manticore New Men Party | Manticore Progressive Party | Manticore System | Manticore Terminus | Manticore Wormhole Junction | midshipman | Military cabinet (PRH) | Minister for Medusan Affairs | Monarch's Thanks Medal | Native Protection Agency | People's Republic of Haven Naval Intelligence | neotiger | Nouveau Paris | Operation Odysseus | plebeians | potato | power room | Praying Mantis | Prolong Treatment | Queen's Bench | People's Republic of Haven Navy | Resident Commissioner for Planetary Affairs | Royal Customs Service | Royal Manticoran Marine Corps | Royal Manticoran Navy | Saganami Island Academy | Sandalwood System | Secretary of the Economy | Secretary For Foreign Affairs | Secretary of War | Sentience scale | Shemak moss | Ship Types | sidewall | sir | Sol System | Star Types | Station Types | tactical repeater display | Third Space Lord | Tilik moss | treecat | Trevor's Star System | Trevor's Star Terminus | war games | Warshawski sail | White Command Beret | wormhole junction | wormhole terminus | yard mech | Zurich Category:Honorverse material